


“It can be very dangerous to see things from somebody else’s point of view without the proper training.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Greg owns a bar, M/M, Towel Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John and Greg stage an intervention.





	“It can be very dangerous to see things from somebody else’s point of view without the proper training.”

"This is a terrible idea." Sherlock crossed his arms and glared at the muted football match on the telly above Mycroft's head.

"For once, I agree with him." Mycroft pulled out his phone and groaned as Greg cleared his throat and put out his hand. He rolled his eyes, but gave it up with a sigh. "Fine. You do know I have places I need to be -"

Sherlock sat back in his chair and continued to stare at the telly. "Yes, of course, people to see, places to go, wars to start, economies and despots to topple. Go." 

"You're still angry about the smurfs. STILL?"

Sherlock flinched. 

"Or is it when I accidentally broke your Action Man? You asked me to play with you. I apologised profusely. I was never very good at it."

Sherlock shrugged. "Good at what?"

"Being a brother to you. I had been alone for so long, and then all of a sudden, there you were."

"Hardly my fault." Sherlock picked up his pint and took a long drink.

"I didn't say it was. Gregory, I think I will have that double now." Lestrade poured out a drink and set it down in front of him. He tossed it back in one go, and asked for another.

"Myc. I don't think it's wise -"

"Gregory, if I have to stroll down memory lane in a pub of all places, I intend to do it well medicated." Mycroft got up a bit unsteadily from the stool and went to hang up his jacket.

"Sherlock?"

"Give me a glass and leave the bottle, George. You and John started this whole 'family is important' balderdash, if you don't want to watch -" Sherlock nodded in his brother's direction. "He'll be fine, he's a lightweight. I'll make sure he gets home."

"Are we going to do this or not?" Mycroft asked as he picked up his glass and saluted his husband, then his brother, and drained it. "Ready."

"I'll lock up, Greg. It's past time we did this, you two really don't want to see this. I promise, we will leave the building intact."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this, I don't know, with a professional?"

"How many therapists do you think we have fooled between us, separately and together over the years? You think our parents didn't try? After what -"

Mycroft considered for a moment. "After the tenth one. We got blacklisted. No one would touch us with a ten foot pole. You remember, Sherlock - after the third appointment, she realised we were having her on. You were what -"

"I was eight? No... nine." Sherlock poured himself a drink and chuckled. "She was so happy, thinking we were making this giant breakthrough - we were legends. No one knew what to make of us - I think there were quite a few dissertations written, several noteworthy journal articles published. Of course, our real names weren't used, to protect the 'innocent' and numerous reputations. I miss those days, sometimes, Myc. You had a gift. A master storyteller."

"And you - the stage lost one of the best - the way you could cry on cue -"

John looked over at Greg and nodded at the air hockey table. Greg shrugged and grabbed a bottle and two glasses, and followed him. "Think it will take?"

"Nah." John shook his head and laughed. "They enjoy it too much."

"Enjoy what?"

"The drama, Greg - look at the two of them - they are laughing now, but they'll both have hangovers tomorrow, and they'll blame the other, Sherlock will text something about Mycroft's diet and Myc will text something snarky back about 'the work' and they'll be off to the races. They are who they are."

Greg snorted and poured them each a drink."Yeah, and aren't they something."

John glanced over at Sherlock and Mycroft laughing side by side, and grinned. "Aren't they just."


End file.
